The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 May 2019
01:35-14 Now it's just Incel mods, "FUCK", n hitta. 01:35-22 I remember when SF socked as Final W***. 01:35-22 ;( 01:35-24 memez* 01:35-28 I was NOT Final W***. 01:35-31 Sadly, 01:35-42 owo you copying me Korra 01:35-59 s Your name had me suspicious from the beginning you could be W***. 01:36-09 Sure it was. 01:36-10 It is true. 01:36-10 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 01:36-11 It fits. 01:36-24 Muhriu Mikor sed Mad Lad. 01:36-32 I will say the shit in PM. 01:36-38 W*** was needed. 01:36-41 cool XD 01:36-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-30 GTG. 01:37-31 RAZZMATAZZES 01:37-35 Farewell, you crazyheads. 01:37-36 Ah. 01:37-38 Indeed. 01:37-40 A shame. 01:37-41 sad. 01:37-45 O Damn It All! 01:37-48 oh no I was a letter too much. 01:37-50 bye cmf-kun 01:38-01 "Also, I mostly revert and report and at the VSTF Wiki. Though I often revert vandalism at various wikis and report them and being active, I am NOT a Wikia Watcher. If you need assistance, you can contact me :P." 01:38-02 ;( 01:38-07 JFL at this Applemaster shit. 01:38-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:38-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:38-29 Anyone remember the one day he was here? 01:38-29 Truly strange. 01:38-49 I dont even remember what I had for breakfast. 01:39-08 Same breakfast eevry day for me. 01:39-13 So I always remember. 01:39-23 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:39-45 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:40-00 Applemaster got the worst profile page I've seen in my life. 01:40-09 Let's head into the chat with him and LH. 01:41-43 http://prntscr.com/np5k46 01:42-19 "gamfaqs super smash bros wiki"...wut? 01:42-36 the virgin J-Pop vs the Chad Taiwanese rock. 01:43-00 case and point https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUvljIcWfLs 01:43-37 Jpop is shit. 01:43-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-58 vs the brad K Pop. 01:44-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:44-35 Akumi please come back... ;( 01:44-37 akumi-San!!!! 01:44-37 http://prntscr.com/np5ku6 01:44-38 gold 01:45-00 This be DBH. 01:45-12 Lmfao. 01:45-34 <3 akumi came back!! 01:45-45 -_- 01:45-46 nevrr send me a heart again 01:45-57 -_- 01:46-00 that'l cause a stir 01:46-13 probably gon get me banned from that place. 01:46-18 akumi-san ;( 01:46-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:47-06 Hi sisterz 01:47-13 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 01:47-18 glorious. 01:47-22 *tickles akumi-san* 01:47-30 oh mah. 01:47-36 wE---- 01:47-39 Whaedsfsdfsdf 01:47-45 ~ South Ferry has been kicked by South Ferry ~ 01:47-47 NO gibberish. 01:47-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:47-58 but you just said gibberish? 01:48-02 That was too much for him to handle. 01:48-02 wouldn't that count? 01:48-03 *giggles* 01:48-25 hhhh 01:48-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:48-41 Back 01:48-58 I do not know what the hell that was, and I do not wish to know. 01:49-05 Me too. 01:49-08 Wassup. 01:49-12 Red lips and rosy cheeks 01:49-16 im just gonna leave 01:49-22 You are gonna stay, EnA. 01:49-33 Head out now, EnA! o/ 01:49-37 nah im good�� 01:49-42 That pinged me. 01:49-43 Stay, FUCK! 01:49-55 oh myyyyy 01:50-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 01:50-44 come on Korra, there are kids here don't imply that kind of stuff. 01:50-45 Yo, CS65, let me give you a high five (high five, high five) 01:51-14 Hmph. 01:51-27 Heading out soon! \o 01:51-34 Leave. \o 01:51-53 covergurlz 01:52-20 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:52-43 I wonder, 01:52-48 Why does Quinton love EnA? 01:53-26 hhhh 01:53-54 no, akumi, come back.... ;( 01:54-22 i wuv akumi x3 01:54-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:55-08 (SOY) 01:55-13 (soy) 01:55-17 How tf. 01:55-32 (Jr Mime) 01:55-52 (megaman) (gun) 01:56-31 my bae left (sob) 01:56-34 Wtf 01:56-35 So, 01:56-38 QUinton has gone rogue. 01:56-47 Or should I say, Quintyne? 01:57-31 http://prntscr.com/np5o03 01:57-49 — 01:58-07 Meme. 01:58-23 -_- 01:58-24 I am getting a front row seat for this. 01:58-34 ... 01:58-50 What do you mean "front row"? 01:58-53 It's a standard meme. 01:58-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:59-02 akumi!!!! 01:59-20 *tickles akumi again x3* 01:59-30 Uhh. 01:59-31 well maybe I want a facefull of meme? that way when other people ask about it I can do a triumphant nose breath. 01:59-36 This is really creepy. 01:59-45 quinton can you like??? 01:59-46 stop?? 02:00-06 Poor, poor EnA. 02:00-21 plz no i wuv u ;( 02:00-23 its really creepy and weird and discomforting 02:01-03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGqOc9ZGaXg 02:01-06 (sob) 02:01-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:02-08 senpai where u at 02:02-27 ur not responding 02:02-34 No 02:02-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:02-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:03-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-21 Lmao. This was clearly a meme and joke and none of this was supposed to be taken seriously. 02:04-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:05-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:05-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:05-50 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1666125 02:05-52 We gonna get a Quinton1721 and Messenger of Heaven reply. 02:06-08 Already noticed, Annabeth. 02:06-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:06-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:07-26 Also, remember I will be off and going to sleep around 8:30-9:00 so I can sleep tomorrow night for the Word Stem 500 + Universal trip, also won’t be on at all Friday. 02:07-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:07-53 Wtf 02:07-58 TKF understudies Marshall/Chris 02:08-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-23 /me checks link. 02:08-25 Wow. 02:08-27 Alright, well, 02:08-29 That fucked up. 02:08-38 Explain. 02:08-49 Korra needn’t understudy Marshall on Friday. 02:08-49 http://prntscr.com/np5qxq 02:09-09 Pitiful. 02:09-26 yay happy ending. 02:09-53 I shall draft a wonderous reply and add without showing it. 02:10-39 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:11-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:12-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:13-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:14-16 https://i.gifer.com/D59a.gif